1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laying out profiled roofing sheets for buildings, the profiled sheets being reinforced by means of supporting members in an area of a beam or other roof structural support member carrying the profiled sheet, the supporting members consisting of profiled members intended to be placed between the beam and the profiled sheet. The invention also relates to supporting members for supporting the.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to reinforce profiled sheet for building purposes, for example roofing sheet, by means of so-called supporting members in areas where the sheet rests on top of beams in order to prevent deformation of the profiled sheet in its contact area against the beam when the profiled sheet carries a load, for example a snow load. By these local reinforcing measures a thinner profiled sheet can be used.
Previously e.g. supporting members premounted on the beams before the profiled sheets are placed on the beams and also before said beams have been mounted to the framework of the building have been used. Such premounting means that deviations of measures of the supporting members give rise to great problems when the profiled sheets thereafter are laid out. Moreover, due to undesired movements between the beams the premounted supporting members have not been aligned with one another with the result that the profiled sheet could not be mounted owing to its stiffness and inability of adapting itself to said movements.
The alternative of first mounting the beams to the framework of the building and thereafter all the supporting members onto the beams requires a balancing act by the fitter and is therefore not an attractive solution.